Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 6 (Multicultural)
Multicultural is the sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 8. Segments *KATHLEEN wears a French beret and a Japanese kimono, then Jup Jup turns her beret into something like his head, so she imagines being at Jupland. *CHARLI and Nathan dance a Greek dance. *Postie KELLIE sorts some letters and Chats sends three of them to her friends from China, the Arctic Circle and Africa. *TIM goes on a holiday but he doesn't know where, so he takes a look into a suitcase that Nathan and Kellie packed and he finds an Irish penny whistle and an Indian pungi, so he imagines being there. *CHARLI sings to a sock snake. *NATHAN builds a Mexican hacienda. *CHARLI dances to keep the Mexican ants away from her picnic food. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a mother duck (Kellie), her new ducklings are about to be born, but she gets amazed when two of them (Kathleen and Charli) look normally but the last one (Tim) is brown and furry, soon they realize he isn't a duck. Gallery Kathleen_S8_E6.png Charli_S8_E6_1.png Kellie_S8_E6.png Tim_S8_E6.png Charli_S8_E6_2.png Nathan_S8_E6.png Charli_S8_E6_3.png Sharing_Stories_S8_E6.png Trivia *France (French: fʁɑ̃s), officially the French Republic (French: République française fʁɑ̃sɛz), is a transcontinental sovereign state comprising territory in western Europe and several overseas regions and territories. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/France *Japan is an island country in East Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan *Later, in Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 13 (Technology), we find out that Jupland is a planet and Sun travels there, having the same experiences than Kathleen's. *Greece, officially the Hellenic Republic, also known since ancient times as Hellas, is a transcontinental country located in southeastern Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greece *China, officially the People's Republic of China (PRC), is a sovereign state in East Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China *The Arctic Circle is the most northerly of the five major circles of latitude that mark maps of the Earth. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arctic_Circle *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa *Ireland is an island in the North Atlantic. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ireland *India, officially the Republic of India is a country in South Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India *The tin whistle, also called the penny whistle and Irish whistle is a simple, six-holed woodwind instrument. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tin_whistle *The pungi, also called the been, is a wind instrument played by snake charmers in India and Pakistan. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pungi *Mexico, officially the United Mexican States, is a federal republic in the southern half of North America. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico *Hacienda is a Spanish word for an estate. Some haciendas were plantations, mines or factories. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hacienda *This is the first episode that was directed by Jonathan Geraghty. Category:Episodes directed by Jonathan Geraghty Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Ep about France Category:Ep about berets Category:Ep about Japan Category:Ep about kimonos Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about Greece Category:Ep about letters, posties & mail Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about letters Category:Ep about sending Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about China Category:Ep about the Arctic Circle Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about suitcases Category:Ep about Ireland Category:Ep about penny whistles Category:Ep about India Category:Ep about pungi Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about socks Category:Ep about snakes Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about Mexico Category:Ep about haciendas Category:Ep about ants Category:Ep about picnics Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about mothers Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about ducklings Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about Jupland